Superman: King of Monsters
by Mr Storyteller
Summary: Lois and Jimmy are sent to Japan to Investigate the mysterious disappearance of Japanese vessels, but they stumble upon the King of monsters Godzilla. Disclaimer: I don't Superman or Godzilla. I wouldn't be writing Fan Fiction if I did.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I've read many Superman vs. Godzilla fan fictions and most of them are set in the modern time. So I decided to do something different, and that's combine the 1954 Godzilla movie with the 1950's George Reeves Superman series this way I can set the Story in the 1950s. Also Godzilla will still attack Japan because it makes more sense than Godzilla traveling all the way to America when Japan is within reach. I Hope you enjoy reading.

* * *

 **Japan 1954**

Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen arrived at the airport. They check the baggage area and grabbed their luggage. Lois and Jimmy were sent by Perry White to investigate the disappearance of seven Japanese Freighters. Lois who pitched the story idea to Perry White after receiving a call from a old friend of her father Dr. Kyohel Yamane one of the most famous Paleontologists in the World. Clark Kent called the Idea a wild goose chase and Perry agreed. But Lois always manages to convince him even against his better judgment

Jimmy volunteered to go along and of course Lois welcomed the idea. She and Jimmy were a team even when they manage get themselves into perilous situations where Superman always comes to their rescue.

"Gosh Miss Lane I can't believe we're in Japan, the closest I've been to Japan is the Japanese restaurant back home." Jimmy said as he gets excited

"Well Jim this is going to be some adventure as always." She said with gleaming enthusiasm

"Too bad Mr. Kent didn't want to come along" said Jimmy

"Well you know Mr. Kent anything involving excitement turns him yellow." Said Lois

They continue to wait until finally they see Dr. Yamane and his two traveling companions. Lois goes up to greet the doctor.

"Lois how are you? It's been so long." He said

"It's good to see you too Dr. Yamane" Said Lois

Dr. Yamane introduces his two traveling companions. First his daughter Emiko who assisted him on various expeditions and Hideo Ogata a young coast guard whose ship along with the crew has also mysteriously vanished. Jimmy is quickly taken by Emiko's beauty, but he notices the engagement ring on her finger and he whispers to Lois "too bad she's taken" he said disappointed.

"Come we will now drive to the docks and take the boat to Odo Island" said Dr. Yamane

"Then we will find out what happened to the Elko Maru" said Ogata

They all go to the doors when two Japanese soldiers approached them and informs them that another boat has vanished. The Bingo Maru has mysteriously disappeared, but before it happened the crew radioed in saying that they saw a bright flash of light. Lois takes out her pad and writes down the latest disappearance. The soldiers decide to escort the group by plane instead to avoid the same fate.

On the plane Lois notices the sudden concern on Jimmy's face. She didn't want to admit that she herself was nervous. Emiko notices the same thing with Ogata as he wonders what become of the Elko Maru and the crew. They finally arrived on the Odo Island. The soldiers drive them into the village.

Dr. Yamane talks to the elder of the village. Lois and Jimmy listens as the man speaks in Japanese. Lois goes over to ask Dr. Yamane to translate

"What did he say Doctor?" she asked

"He said the boats were destroyed by the creature known as Godzilla." He responded

The Elder shows them what appears to be a fossil of an extinct creature. Dr. Yamane and Emiko examine the bones "it appears to be a Trilobite also known as Arthropods." He said Jimmy takes out his camera takes a shot of the fossils.

The Group decides to go to a village ritual. Lois and Jimmy learns about the ancient ritual where the village sacrifices a young girl by sending her out to sea for Godzilla. Lois becomes more enthusiastic as she realizes that she has stumbled onto a huge story.

"Wow Jim, I can't wait to tell the Chief what we discovered." She said

"Jeepers Miss Lane, all that talk about sea monsters gives me the creeps" he said

"Oh come now Jim, this whole thing about Godzilla is made up the villagers to scare the tourists." She said trying to reassure him.

Suddenly the storm hit as thunder and heavy rain poured down. The group rushed inside their tents. "I'm afraid we won't be able to leave the island until morning." Said the young soldier

"I wish was Superman was here." Said Jimmy

"Relax Jim, it's just a storm it'll pass and in the morning we'll be off this Island.


	2. Chapter 2

At the Daily Planet Clark Kent is sitting in his office. The radio comes on and the secretary summons him to Perry White's office, Clark goes in and Perry at his desk. He motions for Clark to be seated. "You know Kent, I'm worried about Lois and Jimmy" he said "I'm worried about them too Chief" Clark responded

Perry at times can come off as irascible, but he really cares about the three reporters. Clark, Lois and Jimmy out of all the staff at the Planet, They are the closest to him, in fact they're like surrogate children. Even Jimmy when he calls him Chief which gets him really angry.

"I don't why I let them talk me into giving them that assignment." Perry yelled

"Come on Chief, they can be very persuasive." Said Clark

"Well this business about missing ships sounds very dangerous." Said Perry

Clark found himself thinking about all the times he had to change into Superman to rescue Lois and Jimmy. Like the time when they went on an excavation in Arabia when two Arabs locked them in a tomb because they thought Lois was their Queen resurrected from the death. Or the time when Jimmy posed as a Prince to prevent an assassination

"Kent are you listening to me?" Perry shouted

"I'm sorry Chief I must've been daydreaming. But don't worry about Lois and Jimmy they'll be all right." He said trying to reassure him

"You're right Kent, Lois and Jimmy will be all right because as always Superman will save them from whatever trouble they're in" he said

* * *

On Odo Island the storm was becoming more violent. The team decided to seek shelter inside their tents. Lois and Emiko are in one tent while Jimmy and Ogata are in another tent. Lois gets ready for bed when notices Emiko sitting quietly on her cot. So she goes over to see what's troubling the young woman.

"Are you all right Emiko?" she asked

"I am fine Miss Lane" Emiko responded Lois notices the engagement ring on her finger and tries to start small talk

"My Emiko that is a beautiful ring so I guess you and Captain Ogata are engaged?" She asked

"No, I am engaged to another man, his name is Daisuke. Dr. Daisuke Serizawa, But I am in love with Hideo." She said as she starts to get teary eyed

"I'm guessing you haven't told him how you feel?" she asked

"I am afraid Miss Lane, I don't want to hurt Daisuke he is a good man." Emiko responded

Lois can definitely relate to what Emiko is going through because of her feelings for Superman. She wanted on many occasions to tell Superman how she felt, but she was afraid of him rejecting her because of his obligations to be the hero the world needs.

"Look Emiko, you have to tell the truth because in the end the heart that will be broken is yours" she said

The two women get on their cots and go to sleep.

The next morning everyone is woken up by the sounds of screaming townspeople. The soldiers tell Dr. Yamane that the monster known as Godzilla destroyed a nearby village. They all go into the village and see most of small houses were destroyed. One of the villagers saw Godzilla over the hill. Jimmy went up the hill with rest of the photographers when suddenly the gigantic monster's head appears. Lois looks in horror when the photographers came running down the hill. She sees Jimmy running with Emiko being carried by Ogata.

"Jeepers Miss Lane did you see what I saw? Said Jimmy catching his breath

"I sure did Jim, what a story!" said Lois

Dr. Yamane and a team of Japanese soldiers went up the hill and looked over. They saw huge footprints on the beach left by the gigantic monster. Jimmy takes a picture of them

"I can hear the Chief now Great Caesar's Ghost" Jimmy Joked

"And I can't wait to rub this story in Clark's face

The soldiers call for evacuation, Military planes and boats comes to rescue the residents of Odo Island. Lois and Jimmy along Dr. Yamane, Emiko and Ogata board the plane and head for Tokyo.


	3. Chapter 3

At the Japanese Government hearing Dr. Yamane was explaining Godzilla's origin to government officials. An Image of prehistoric creatures appears on the screen "It is determined that Godzilla was once a sea creature that lived in a cave beneath the sea" He said as he continues to explain "the creature was created when the Americans were testing the Nuclear bomb." He concluded Lois and Jimmy were stunned and horrified to that their country was responsible for creating such a dangerous and powerful creature. One of the government officials suggested that Godzilla is to be killed

"We mustn't killed the creature, but to capture and study" Yamane demanded

"If we don't kill it that creature will destroy our country" said one of the other congressmen

The judges decide that Godzilla must be killed and to prevent the monster from reaching the city, electric towers will be placed around Tokyo. Dr. Yamane was very angry and disappointed at the decision.

Later at Dr. Yamane's house Lois and jimmy are introduced to his colleague Dr. Daisuke Serizawa. The man was a white lab coat and an eye patch on his right eye. Jimmy noticed the eye patch and debated whether or not to take a picture.

"Miss Lane, Mr. Olsen nice to meet you." He said

"So you work with Dr. Yamane?" Jimmy asked

"Yes, I spend all of my time in my Laboratory "he responded

While Jimmy was interviewing Serizawa, Lois went up to Emiko "I think it's time you told him about you and Ogata" she suggested

"I don't know Miss Lane, I can't" she said

"Miss Lane is right Emiko, you must tell him about us" Ogata interrupted

Emiko reluctantly agreed and went over and interrupted Jimmy and Serizawa. They go down to the lab. Dr. Yamane was sitting his chair; he was obviously still disappointed about the ruling to kill Godzilla.

"I can't to wait to write this story," said Lois

"I am afraid that you cannot write that story Lois" said Yamane

"Why not, The American government needs to know that their careless bomb testing created this monster" She said

"Lois I appreciate your passion, but the last thing the people of Japan want is conflict with America. The war caused great deal of loss." He said with a somber tone

Lois understood where Yamane is coming from, she began to realize that if she went public with this story not only would she be opening old wounds between two countries who were once bitter enemies, but also be Perry White and The Daily Planet in a worst predicament because no one would want to read a newspaper that's believed to be communist.

"All right Dr. Yamane I won't write the story" she said reluctantly

"Thank You. Now what about Godzilla they can't kill him" he said

"I don't see what other choice we have" said Ogata

"Wait a minute how about Superman? If anyone can catch that monster Superman can" said Jimmy

"I don't know Jim, Godzilla may be too much for even Superman to handle

"Come on Miss Lane, we've seen Superman destroy an asteroid. What's a giant monster?

"Do you know how to contact this Superman?" Yamane asked

"We don't, but our friend Clark Kent he's the only one who can contact him." Said Lois

Jimmy went to the telephone and dialed the number. Clark Kent awoken by the ringing answers the phone.

"Hey Jimmy, I've been waiting for you to call how's the story coming along?" he asked

"I'm Afraid I got bad news, there's a giant monster heading to Tokyo so can you contact Superman?"

"A giant monster, come now Jim you expect me to believe that do you?" he asked

"It's true Mr. Kent" said Jimmy

"All right Jimmy, I'll see if I can find him" said Clark

After Clark hangs the phone he goes to the secret compartment in the closet and grabs his costume and puts it on and flies out the window. Jimmy tells everyone the news that Superman is coming. "I better go down to the lab and tell Emiko and Dr. Serizawa" he said as he goes down the steps he hears Emiko screams. He gets to the door and peeks through and sees the Serizawa drops a metal ball in the fish tank killing the fish. They both notice him at the door. Emiko runs out frightened as Serizawa tries to talk to her.

"Emiko, you mustn't tell anyone about the Oxygen Destroyer" he asked

"I won't tell anyone" she said

"And that goes for you too; Mr. Olsen if such a weapon falls into the wrong hands the consequences would be very severe."

"Look Doctor, you won't need that weapon because Superman is coming" said Jimmy

"And you think this Superman can defeat Godzilla?" he asked

"Golly, I hope so" Said jimmy


	4. Chapter 4

Emiko comes up from Serizawa's lab; she was very distraught by what she witnessed Lois and Ogata notices and goes up to her. "Emiko are you all right?" he asked "I fine" she responded. Jimmy comes up a few seconds later and Lois notices the same distraught look on his face

"Jimmy what happened down in the lab? She asked

"Golly Miss Lane you don't want to know"

Ogata asked Emiko if she had told Serizawa about their relationship, Emiko tells him that she couldn't go through with it. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Yamane answers and two Japanese soldiers were at the door. "Godzilla's coming we must evacuate now" ordered the soldiers

"Wait, what about Superman?" Jimmy asked

"We haven't seen him" one of the soldiers responded

They get to ready to evacuate Serizawa did not want to leave. Emiko tries to convince him to come along. "I must stay here" he said they all leave Serizawa behind as they evacuate the house.

Clark Kent arrived at the Japanese military base. He sees one of the soldiers and goes up to him.

"Excuse me, I'm trying get to Tokyo but I'm being told there's an evacuation? He asked

"No one is allowed into the city Mr. Kent'' the soldier replied

"May I ask why? Clark asked

"Because it's coming." He responded

"What's coming? Clark asked

"Godzilla a giant monster" he responded

Another soldier walks up and warns them that Godzilla has been spotted in the ocean heading towards Tokyo. The soldiers scrambled off leaving Clark in the office. "So Jimmy is right there is a monster." He said to himself, he looks around sees that everyone is gone he takes off his glasses and runs to the exit.

Godzilla's huge massive body rises out of the ocean and heads towards Tokyo. He walks up to the electrical towers as sparks fly as he touches it. Then the monster opens its mouth lets out green smoke filled with nuclear energy melting the towers. Godzilla tears through Tokyo as scared residents scramble for cover. From a far away location Lois and Jimmy along with Emiko, Ogata and watch in horror as the creature causes carnage and mayhem.

Military planes flies toward the monster firing Missiles and bullets, but they seem to have no effect on the monster. Godzilla unleashes its nuclear breath setting buildings on fire. A train traveling along the bridge comes to crashing halt by Godzilla; he grabs the train with its mouth. Lois and Jimmy and the rest of the group continue to watch until suddenly they see another flying object.

"Look it's a bird" said Emiko

"No it's a plane" said Ogata

"No it's Superman" Lois and Jimmy yelled

Superman flies toward Godzilla and lands a punch to the monster's jaw forcing it to drop the train. Superman flies down and catches the train and places it safely on the ground, the frightened passengers run for safety. Superman flies toward Godzilla again and this time the monster catches him with his tail knocking the Man of steel into one of the buildings. He dusted himself off and went at Godzilla again by flying over him and grabbing its tail and flung the monster into one of the electrical towers. Unfazed Godzilla gets up and unleashes the nuclear breath catching superman and sending him into another building. Godzilla retreats into the ocean and swam away. Superman gets up and notices that the monster was gone. He was shocked and amazed by Godzilla's power and abilities; he realized that he was up against a real force of nature. Lois and Jimmy runs up to him.

"Golly Superman, I know I say this all the time, but am I glad to see you." Said jimmy

"This time we really mean it." Said Lois

"Where did that Monster come from?" he asked

Lois and Jimmy filled him in on the origins of the monster; Superman is horrified to learn that United States was responsible for creating such a powerful creature. Dr. Yamane comes up to meet the one they call they called the Man of Steel. "I have to say it's such a honor to meet" he said "I'm sorry I couldn't catch the monster, looks like I finally met my match" said Superman

"There's has to be some way to stop that monster?" asked Lois

"There is Miss Lane" Jimmy responded

"What is it Jimmy?" Superman asked

"It's supposed be a secret, but now I have no choice but to tell"

"Spit it out Jim" said Lois

Jimmy tells them about the Dr. Serizawa's invention the Oxygen Destroyer. "I went down in the lab and I saw him test it." Jimmy said

"Did you know about this Dr. Yamane?' asked Superman

"No I did not know that Daisuke created such a weapon" he responded

"Jimmy who else knows about this?" Superman asked

"Just me and Emiko, poor girl was frightened"

"Well I think I better have a talk with Dr. Serizawa


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning at the Daily Planet Perry walked into his office. He sat down at his desk he turned on the radio and asked his Secretary to summon Clark Kent, she tells him that Clark hasn't arrived. He became concerned and decided to call him at home but no answer. Inspector Bill Henderson walks into the office.

"Inspector Henderson, what are you doing here?"

"Haven't you heard?" he asked

"No, what's going on?"

"There was an attack in Tokyo, Japan by a giant monster." Henderson responded

"Inspector, I think you've been working too hard" said Perry

Henderson goes over to turn on the television in the office, highlights of Godzilla's reign of terror followed by Superman's attempt to stop the monster. Perry was stunned by what he saw

"Great Caesar's Ghost!" Perry shouted

"I tried to call Clark, but he wasn't home that's why I came here" said Henderson

"Knowing Kent, he probably contacted Superman and then he went over there." Said Perry

"I don't see how, all the flights to Japan have been banned" said Henderson

"Lois and Jimmy are over there ." Perry said as he starts to worry

"Don't worry Mr. White, Superman is there with them and I'm going to call the U.S military" Said Henderson

"And you better call Lois's father General Sam lane and tell him what's going on while I try to find Kent" said Perry

* * *

At Serizawa's lab Emiko and Ogata try to convince him to use the Oxygen Destroyer to kill Godzilla.

"Please Daisuke, it's the only way

"Emiko, I can not the Oxygen destroyer is too powerful" he said

"You must, Superman could not stop him, this is our last hope" said Ogata

Ogata became frustrated; he goes to grab the notes on the desk. Serizawa tries to stop him as the two men engage in a tussle while Emiko watches in horror. Serizawa hits Ogata with a right hook sending him to the floor. He grabs the notes and turns on the Bunsen burner. He attempts to burn the notes when suddenly Superman crashes through the door and blows out the flames.

"Superman, what are you doing here?" asked Serizawa

"I came to learn more about your invention and use it to stop Godzilla" he responded

"Wait Superman, you want to kill Godzilla?" asked Yamane

"Gee, Superman I never thought I hear you talk about killing" said Jimmy

"Normally I try to preserve life, but in this case I see no other option"

"Who are you to decide what lives or dies?" Yelled Yamane

"Dr. Yamane while I was fighting Godzilla I used my X - Ray vision to see what it was made of. And I found huge amounts of Dangerous radiation that can cause great harm." Superman responded

"Don't you see Doctor, that monster is too dangerous to kept alive" said Lois

Yamane reluctantly agrees and implores Serizawa to use the Oxygen destroyer

"All right, but I must be the one to place it in the ocean" said Serizawa

"I'll go with him" said Ogata

"All right gentlemen, I'll lure Godzilla to designated spot" said Superman

"Wait, Superman once the Oxygen Destroyer goes off all surrounding life in the water will die, and that could very well include you." Said Serizawa

"Well that's a risk I'll have to take" he responded

"Superman, I just want to say that if something happens to you I don't know what I'd do" said Lois as she gets teary eyed

"Don't worry Miss Lane; I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon"


	6. Chapter 6

General Sam Lane walks into Perry's White's office where he greeted by Perry and Inspector Henderson. They fill him in on what's happened in Japan with Godzilla and Superman, he starts to worry about his daughter Lois and the possible danger that she could be in.

"I'm sorry Sam I never should've sent her and Olsen over there." Said Perry

"I don't blame you Perry there's no way that you or anyone could've imagined that a giant monster would attack Japan." He responded

"I knew something wasn't right when she pitched the story about the missing boats" said Perry

"We both know my daughter can be very persuasive" said Sam

"The scientist she's with Dr. Yamane is a friend of yours?" asked Henderson

"Yes I've known Dr. Yamane for years" he responded

Sam tells them about how he met Yamane in one of the internment camps used to detain to Japanese citizens during WWII. Sam was working as a guard when befriended Yamane and his late wife. "Dr. Yamane is a good man and a brilliant scientist" said Sam

"I wonder where that creature came from?" asked Perry

"I don't know Perry, but for my Lois's sake I hope it goes back where it came from"

* * *

Lois and Jimmy are aboard a ship in the Tokyo Bay, they watch as Serizawa and Ogata get ready to go into the ocean and place the Oxygen Destroyer at bottom of the sea. Lois walks up to Emiko to comfort her as the two men she cared deeply for risk their lives.

"It's okay Emiko, they are going to be fine" said Lois

"I hope so Miss Lane I cannot lose them" she said

Serizawa takes out the Oxygen Destroyer a steel ball held in place by metal bars, he puts in a leather satchel as he and Ogata climbs down the ladder into the ocean.

"I hope Superman is able to find Godzilla and lure him to the spot" said Yamane

"Jeepers I hope so too" said Jimmy

Superman is flying over the bay trying to locate Godzilla; he uses his X-Ray vision to see into ocean. He spots a giant sized cave underneath the water, he flies down into water all the way down to the cave. Godzilla spots him and Superman turns around takes off with Godzilla after him. Superman is amazed by the monster's speed as he speeds up leading the monster to the spot.

Meanwhile Serizawa and Ogata have reached the bottom of the ocean. Serizawa takes out the Oxygen Destroyer and places it on the ocean floor. Ogata sees an opportunity and confesses his feelings for Emiko.

"I love her and I plan to marry her" said Ogata

"I knew about you and Emiko" said Serizawa

Ogata is stunned by Serizawa's Confession he and Emiko were trying to find a way to tell him without hurting him and the whole time he knew.

"I want Emiko to be happy" said Serizawa

"I will make her happy" said Ogata

"Then you have my blessing to be with her" he said

Ogata realizes that they need to return to the boat, Serizawa insisted that Ogata goes back up to the surface. "I have to make one more adjustment" he said Ogata goes back up to the boat leaving Serizawa behind. He tells Emiko that they are free to be together, he goes to see what's keeping Serizawa so he pulls on cord and discovers that it had cut.

"I have to go back down" said Ogata, but before he can go back down a big explosion erupts and a big cloud of water forms in the middle of the bay.

"Daisuke!" Emiko yells

"Jeepers Superman was down there too" yells Jimmy

"They're gone" said Lois as she starts to cry in Jimmy's arms

"Look up there" said Dr. Yamane as he sees Superman flying in the air with Serizawa in his arms. They land on the docks as everyone looks on and starts cheering.

"Golly, Superman I'll say it one more time, am I glad to see you" said Jimmy

"I second that" said Lois

"Daisuke what happened down there?" asked Emiko

"He tried to take his own life, but fortunately I was able to get him out before the explosion" said Superman

"But why?" asked Yamane

"I figure if I die no one would ever force me to build another Oxygen Destroyer" he responded

"I wouldn't worry about that Doctor" said Superman

"What about Godzilla, is it dead?" asked Lois

"I think so I was able to lure it to the designated spot" Superman responded

"Then it must be dead" said Ogata

"As long as those bombs are being tested there will be more Godzillas" said Yamane

"Don't worry doctor, when I get back to America I am going to have a long talk with President Eisenhower and make sure nothing like this happens again" said Superman

"I don't know how to thank you Superman" said Yamane

"I can't take all the credit, it was Dr. Serizawa's invention that saved Tokyo" he said

"You hear that Daisuke, you are a hero" said Emiko

The crowd cheers and the Japanese soldiers salute Serizawa. Emiko and Ogata kissed as they celebrate victory.

"Well Jim. I think we better get to the airport, the chief is probably worried sick" said Lois

"I have an Idea why don't I fly you both back to Metropolis?' said Superman

Superman grabs Lois and Jimmy and takes off. Lois and Jimmy waved goodbye to Dr. Yamane and his companions.

 **The End**


End file.
